


A change in fate

by Lunarianillusion



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir salt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Kwami Swap, Lila Rossi Bashing, Master Fu Bashing (Miraculous Ladybug), Miraculous Holder Chloé Bourgeois, Miraculous Holder Marc Anciel, Miraculous Holder Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Miraculous Holder Tim Drake, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peacock Marinette Dupain-Cheng, class salt, no beta we die like hawkmoth's fashion sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarianillusion/pseuds/Lunarianillusion
Summary: Some people accept their so called 'fate' others decided that no this is not how they wish to live. So they will change their course and not let others tell them what to do or how to be happy in live. It is their life their choice, a change in 'fate', and they will make it so."I am sorry Tikki."There was a reason he choose Paris.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 17
Kudos: 200





	1. start of change

Marinette had made a grave mistake that would put the fate of Paris in peril. After a stressful battle, with a murderous akuma along with a sentimonster that could shroud the battlefield with a thick mist and Mayura, she had renounced her miraculous. Her civilian life had been getting more and more miserable thanks to Lie-la and even though she had a small but loyal group of friends it was to much. The omega could not take all the responsibility and Tikki insistence to keep moving forward and to keep doing her best was exhausting to say the least. So, she renounced the little god for a moment of pure silence, but that moment had allowed her to get akumatized.

“Oh, Tikki. I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry,” the girl whispered to herself. A lone tear ran down her cheek, her face blank from any emotion.

______________________________________________________________________

In the aftermath of the battle Marinette had found that a new ladybug had risen. This one seemed to be flaunting her ‘excellence’ and was slandering the previous ladybug with viperous intend.

The noir omega had gone to her master to find out what the plan of action to reclaim the miraculous was going to be. But when she arrived, she was scorned for her negligence in losing the ladybug miraculous.

“You should have been more careful Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. I intrusted you with one of the greatest powers within our universe and you take such lenience with it. This is not a game. Now we do not know who the ladybug wielder is and that could jeopardise the fate of Paris if not the universe,” The old beta berated.

Marinette felt her inner fire begin to boil over once more, but instead of a cold despair like a hours prior, it was a raging inferno. He thought this was a game to her, has he not been paying attention to how Chat Noir was acting at all! And Intrusted! He forced the role of ladybug onto her. With no warning, no prior preparation and the way he chose made her question if he should even have hold over the remaining miraculous. So, she snapped.

“Intrusted?!” The omega shrieked, baring her fangs. “You practically forced the role onto me! With your misguided way of choosing exam and then gave me no training, no guidance and just watched as I tripped every step of the way! You speak of me being lenient, have you even been paying to Chat Noirs behaviour?!”

Fu opened his mouth to interjected, but Marinette did not give him a chance. He would hear what she had to say.

“Do not even try making any excuses for him and do not give that crap about the ladybug and black cat being meant to be together. You know that all the flirting is uncalled for and distracting. How many innocent people have been hurt or worse, because he could not stop harassing me. Let’s also not forget all the times in battle he got mind controlled or straight up killed! He is a thorn in once side, that only adds to my stress. Stress from being ladybug, stress from trying to find Hawkmoth and my civilian life with all of its own responsibilities. I try to be ‘perfect’, but I am only human, and we are not supposed to, as a species, bottle up all of our emotions. So, I am ‘sorry’ if I cracked under all the pressure, but I am not an emotionless doll that you can make do as you will, and I will just go along with it!” Marinette roared.

The omega took several deep breathes. Having finally let out all of her despair, pain and rage. So, now she tried to calm herself and get her flaring spiced up scent, that reflected her raging emotions, under control. She was truly grateful far Wayzz. If not for the small turtle protection around the shop, she would likely have been akumatized again.

“Very well,” the ancient beta sheathed, eyes glaring cold daggers into the omega before him. “Then you shall no longer carry the title of ladybug. I will release you from that burden. You shall never get a miraculous from me again. Cleary you are to unstable now to carry such a great honour. Given with what cast you have matured into.”

Oh, he did not just go there.

“We shall see how the new ladybug does. She might do far better with Chat Noir than you ever did.”

Marinette highly doubted that. She had seen the recording of the fight. Chat noir had been killed halfway through the battle and had been arguing with the new ladybug non-stop before that. Tripping each other up on purpose. The unknown ladybug had only been able to win by the skin of her teeth.

“Now leave my shop and do not come back. You are no longer welcome here.” Fu ended his speech by turning his nose to the girl and staring her down.

The silence in the room was deafening.

After a long moment of getting her emotions under control did Marinette straighten up. Her face a blank emotionless mask, a reflection of her spend emotions, and left the massage parlour. Leaving an enraged old beta and horrified kwami, who truly wished this was all just a big nightmare, behind.

The young omega then aimlessly walked and walked, hoping that buzzing in her head would just stop. He feet brought her to the place where it all began. The battlefield where she fought her last battle as ladybug.

She stood there for maybe an hour. Just standing there, her mind a whirlwind of thoughts and regrets. Before deciding it was time to go home, if she could even call it her home. Her parents no longer trusted her, thanks to Lie-la. They did not abuse her with any violence but did make her work long hours in the bakery when they wanted to go out. Which they had been doing more and more as of late. Other wise they just ignored her. This made her wonder if they ever truly cared for her.

Marinette sighed and was about to turn around. When something caught her eye.

It shined blue and seemed to call to her.

_____________________________________________________________________

Timothy Jackson Drake truly did not wish to leave Gotham, but he could not take anymore of his old pack behavior towards him. Be it the attempts on his life or the neglect that has been growing over the months. The way most of the pack just ignored him on a daily basis made him think of when he was still living with his parents, when they were still alive.

Everything stared to get shaky when Jason retuned from the grave. At first Tim had been exited in small part, since he had always looked up to the second robin. Then came the attempts on his life. Tim knew that in large part that had been the fault of the Lazarus pit and the Al Ghuls, but the scar never fully faded.

His relationship with the older alpha was now shaky at best. They could get along but there were some moments.

And then came Damian Al Ghul Wayne.

Things started to truly spiral for the young alpha with the arrival of the violent pup. In all honesty he could not fully blame all of the violent tendencies on the pup themself. Most of it had come from the way Damian was raised.

The Al Ghuls just loved to fuck with the Wayne pack in more ways than one.

Even that did not excuse most of his actions. The thing that got Tim the most however was how the pack barely reprimanded or the corrected the pup on his behaviour. Even when the demon spawn tried to kill him on so many occasions. He barely got a slap on the wrist. A very slow transition ensued for the pup and Tim because of this and to this day the demon spawn would try to kill him, at the most inconvenient of times.

And then the brat was given the robin mantle. No choice had been given to the youngest alpha in the matter. Dick had just taken the mantle and given it away with barely an explanation given or time for Tim to prepare a new identity before the reveal.

He relationship with his older brother became extremely strained after that.

After that whole debacle he had gone to find Bruce. In a sense hoping that it would help the pack. In a way it did, but Timothy became more and more like a poltergeist to the Wayne pack. He could stand right beside one of them and they just would not notice him.

Thank god for Alfred though if not for the old beta Tim would not have survived to this point.

And was one of the reasons why Timothy wanted to stay. But no, he needed to leave. He first thought of going to the titans but decided against that. He had gotten estranged with his old friends over the years and did not feel comfortable with still being so close to Gotham. No, he needed to start a new.

Which lead to were he is now. On a plane to Paris, staring melancholily out the window. He had prepared everything in advance to erase his old self from the Wayne pack and keep off their radar. There was a reason however for choosing Paris.

While once going through the justice league files, he came across a curious case that had been played off as a prank. It was a call for help from a few years back. It had been made by what had to have been a young teenage hero. She had called saying that a villain by the name of Hawkmoth had shown up and was using negative emotions to turn civilian’s into superpowered pawns to do his bidding. It had been written up as a prank because no calls for help had come for either the French government or the JLE. Then again Guy Gardner was the one to look into the case, so grain of salt. And when Tim looked into the case, he found nothing but nothing as in complete radio silence. As if Paris had completely dropped of the face of the earth news wise.

So, he would take a look himself and see for himself what this was all about and if it was truly a prank than he could just find a way to start a new life in the city of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I crossposted this from my Tumblr were I also post artwork for this pic.  
> Here is a link for those who are curious: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lunarianillusion


	2. tears and revelation

The noir omega sat comfortably within her nest, back against the large cat pillow, body curled in warm fuzzy blankest. Dussu nuzzling into the omegas shoulder, their eyes puffy from the waterfall of tears they shed. The little god murmuring apologies, at finally being able to realize what their miraculous was being used for, what atrocities they had helped to create and lives that were lost countless times over.

“I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry. I couldn’t understand. I was broken. I’m sorry. I did not want this,” the little blue god sobbed.

Marinette clutched the peafowl of emotion close as she whispered gentle reassurances. Her hand gently petting the kwamis head. A small thank you came from the small god before the two them, a mortal and god, fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

The next morning Marinette wakes up early, which had become the norm since a few months, the sun barely rising over the horizon. She tries to keep her scent and emotions under control to not wake the still sleeping kwami up, as she thought on what to do next. It works for about twenty minutes. Dussu slowly wakes up to a small influx of upset emotions, that was accompanied by a somewhat bitter scent. They opened their rose-coloured eyes, watching the omega.

Marinette was lost in thought about what her next step should be and was only brought back by duusu’s soft and groggy voice.

“What is troubling you little bird?”

Marinette let out a sigh before moving to sit up and looked at the peafowl that now floated infront of her. “I’m thinking about what to do now. I should give you back to the guardian, master fu. However, things have changed and I do not want to. He also does not wish to see me again after being akumatized and all.”

“And I do not wish to be returned to the fool,” Duusu replied bitterly, their eyes burning with cold fire. Leaving the omega to stare at them perplexed and slightly confused.

The little peafowl must have read her confusion, because they let out a dry chuckle before explaining their reasoning. “He is after all the reason why the order is now destroyed. Why me, Nooroo and the book were lost. Me getting broken in the process. And from what little you have told me he is still as impulsive as he was back during training. His instincts ignored and thus not being able to see that you were a true peafowl. Also most likely making more problems by making reckless choices and creating more harm than good. So yes, I would rather not be returned to him and likely be given to the wrong person,” The kwami seethed. Taking a breath to calm themselves before speaking more softly. “Sorry, little bird. I needed to get that of my chest.”

Marinette just stared, shocked at the outburst of emotion that flew from the kwami in waves. Their words replaying in her head and making one thing stand truly out. She was a true peafowl? How? She must have voiced this thought because Duusu gave her a gentle smile with a knowing look in their eyes.

“It is why you were able to heal me so effortlessly without the use of the healing ritual,” Duusu explained, making the omega nod.

“Alright, but I still do not fully understand how I am a true peafowl? What does it even mean to be a true peafowl? Neither Tikki nor Fu told me of such a thing,” Marinette inquired. This made the kwamis eyes widen in surprise and something else but poised themselves to not worry the young girl.

“The term of you being a true peafowl comes from you having a true soul of the miraculous. Every few generations a child is be born with a piece of power of one of the miraculouses. You carry a part of my essence and so are a true peafowl.” They took a small breath to let their little bird take in the information. “This will allow you to gain more abilities whilst wearing you co-responding miraculous and repair or heal said miraculous without the use of magic.”

“What kind of abilities would I develop?” Duusu smiled at the question. Marinette had excepted them and that filled them with joy. How long had it been since they had been with one of their little birds?

“Every true soul gain secondary abilities. Every soul does develop diverendly so I can not tell what you will be able to do. There is a high chance that you gain a healing ability or can control water, since that is my co-responding element. But these will develop over time,” The peafowl happily chirped. Before letting out a small sigh, as they thought about the fact that their little bird did not know this. The mistake of the two who should have guided her is going to complicated things. They were going to have to rectify that, even if it might hurt her.

“You’re will be growing in more slowly though,” She needed someone who was honest with her. Lies had hurt her enough. No thanks to Hawkmoth and his accomplices, from what they remembered.

“Why is that?” Marinette worry lacing her voice. She pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. “Is there something wrong with me?”

“Oh, no, no, no. Marinette don’t you dare think there is something wrong with you. It is just a side effect from using and wearing another miraculous that does not co-respond with your soul,” Duusu was quick to reassure. Nuzzling her cheek, giving as much comfort as their small body could give. “It is not physically harmful to you, but the miraculous leaves traces one their wielders soul that takes time to let go. This slows down the grow of the secondary abilities for true souls.”

“Did Tikki know?” Marinette asked. Because surely Tikki would have told her, the omega thought.

And there was that dreaded question, that proved Duusu’s theory. Letting out a sigh they gave the dreaded answer: “Every Kwami can recognize a true soul and can tell what miraculous they are compatible with,” The little blue god could see the tears in the young girls’ eyes, feel her saddening emotions and smelled the bitterness seep into her scent. They hated it. Truly Tikki you should have told her and not let yourself be clouded by the thoughts of what if. How many times hadn’t this scenario played out like this one?

“Please don’t be sad, little bird. She did not wish to hurt you,” The peafowl tried to console.

Marinette swiftly steeled herself, having no intention to get akumatized again. “Then why didn’t she tell this?” She asked tears still glistening in her eyes.

“Because she loved you like her own,” Duusu confessed. “Ladybug souls are rarely born. Maybe every few hundreds of years or maybe a thousand and so she is barely brought into circulation. To be honest the order barely let any of us into circulation and so we grow very attached very quickly. All us Kwami love been able to interact with this realm and often it feels like the are chains to be used whenever someone sees fit.”

“Like with Hawkmoth.”

“Yes, so we love being able to live with people such as yourself and wish to stay with them for as long as possible. This might not always be wise, but all beings are flawed even us Kwamis. So please do not be sad or even think that Tikki did not trust you. The thought of you maybe pushing her away was to scary for her to even dare face. For she just wanted to be with and watch you grow as a person and succeed in your passion and life itself. Because that is what brings us most joy of all,” A small gentle smile began to grace Duusu’s face as the omega’s feelings began to lift. The were not happy, but they were lighter.

Nuzzling close to Marinette the little god padded away the last of the tears away and then the two stayed close in a peaceful silence.

* * *

After having calmed down from the great revelation Marinette had taking to finishing up the redecorating of her room. After almost all of her classmates decided to place their faith in Lie-la, someone they had barely known for a year, over her, someone that most had known since childhood. Marinette had decided to change her style around. Gone was her overly pink room, along with all the creepy collages and clippings of Adrien. In its place her room gained a more modern yet sophisticated look.

Her walls were now a charcoal grey, white branches with pink sakura flowers, some petals falling to the floor. Most of her furniture was also replaced.

Her plastic desk chair was replaced with a more comfortable fake leather one. It would support her neck far better while working. Her vanity was now black and white with a build in sink and square mirror. Her chaise was gone and in its place was now a large L shaped couch. A matching Prussian blue bean bag sat close by. Making a nice sitting place close to the window. For when her true friends, Luka, Kagami or Chloe, came to visit.

As Marinette finished, the last of her rearranging of her room, she let out a relieved sigh. Happily smushing her face into the large bean bag. The little blue god floated down to sit on her head, admiring the nicely styled room. They stayed like that for a while. The comforting silence soothing their souls.

This was disturbed when the noir haired girl’s phone went off. The playing ringtone being a small part of one of Jagged Stone’s songs and brought a smile to her face.

Grabbing her phone, Marinette turned to lie on her back. Making Duusu grumble a little, as they had just gotten comfortable.

Opening up her massage group fittingly called ‘loyal rogue pack’ she was greeted with the picture of Luka and Kagami infront of the Sydney opera house. The beta male and female alpha were smiling at the camera, Luka’s arm over Kagami’s shoulder and she was holding up her hand in a peace sign. In the background you could see Jagged Stone being dramatic with fang by his side and Penny facepalming.

It brought a smile to the omega’s face. Duusu mirrored her expression and practically purred at the warm emotion coming from their bird. “Who are they? Friends of yours little bird?” the kwami asked, wanting to know who the people were that could make the omega happy by just a picture.

“They’re two of my true friends and packmates. The girl is Kagami and the Boy is Luka. They are tagging along with my honorary uncle Jagged and aunt Penny, you can see them in the background, on my uncle’s tour. They had to get out of the toxic environment, and it is a great learning experience for the both of them.” Marinette happily answered, as another ping came from her phone.

Chloe had commented on the photo, practically whining at how unfair it was that she was stuck in Paris and they were on an adventure. Afterwards saying she misses them. Oh, did that bring a smug grin to Marinette’s face.

Duusu scrunched their brow feeling there was more to toxic environment than just hawkmoth. If the slight shift in emotion when the words were spoken was anything to get of from. So, they asked about it.

They could immediately feel the mood sour from their wielder as she stopped her typing, to think of the best way to answer. “Both were in increasingly worsening home environments that developed due to a certain liar that crawled into our lives and turned our friends and family into her playthings. Luka was able to get out more easily since he is by law an adult, but Kagami,” Marinette paused unsure how to continue. “We got her out, but it was a long and stressful process that left a few scars. Literally and figuratively.”

Duusu didn’t ask any for a deeper explanation the bitter scent coming from the omega was enough to know that it was a sensitive topic. “Things turned out good in the end though,” Duusu reassured. Nuzzling into the girl’s cheek as she finished typing her own message.

“Yeah it did,” Marinette breathed. “Now the two are doing some soul searching together and it makes me really happy.”

Another ‘ping’ Came for the girl’s phone with a message from Chloe to her, that made the omega sigh in aggravation.

‘Are you doing okay, Minette?’

Marinette really loved her blond alpha friend, but she was going to make her other two packmates worry. And that could only end so well. If Kagami caught wind of her being akumatized she would book the first flight back to Paris, sword in hand, and Luka would happily come along. Jagged and Penny close behind. Two pings validated her statement quickly.

‘Did something happen, Melody?”

‘Do I need to book a flight, Mari-hime?’

Better be honest with them, otherwise Chloe will tell the two privately and that would not be good.

‘I got akumatized yesterday, but I am alright now’

3…2…1

‘Lie-la is going to DIE! Luka get my sword!!’

‘Yes ma’am’

‘Shall I start booking a flight for the two of you?’

‘Yes’

‘Yes’

‘NO!!!’

‘Guys, I’m alright now. So, no need to come sword in hand and I rather not stress about you getting akumatized while on a murderous rampage for vengeance. So, PLEASE!

‘Life is stressful enough as it is’

‘Fine…’

‘Alright melody’

‘I’ll have her head on a spike one day, but alright’

The omega let out a sigh of relief. Tragedy averted. She heard soft giggles coming from beside her. Turning to the side she saw a gleeful little god floating close by and paws covering their mouth, eyes holding an amused spark. “They are certainly lively, aren’t they?” Traitor.

“You have no idea,” Marinette huffed, turning back to her phone. “Making sure those three don’t cleave someone in two is exhausting work. If they work together, they would get away with it too.”

‘On a more positive note. Chloe you still on for the movies today?’ Marinette texted.

‘I wish I could’

Chloe send a video

In the video you could see Chloe sitting slouched on her couch in the foreground. Her face blank, but her eyes screamed pain and suffering. While in the background you could see Andre Bourgeois pacing back and forth. Going on what seemed to be a never-ending rant.

‘Dad is not letting me out at all’

‘Please end my suffering’

‘Aye…I can feel your pain. So sorry Queenie’

‘Stay strong Siren’

‘May your suffering come to a swift end’

‘Thanks guys and I hope so too’

‘Penny is calling us guys, she sounds tired. So, we got to skedaddle’

‘Run’

‘Should you change your mind however. I’ll keep my sword at hand’

‘Kagami no’

‘Kagami yes’

‘Well talk to you later. TATA’

Marinette let out a happy sigh. Even though having to stop those three from committing a murder was sometimes quite stressfull, talking to them always brought a smile to her face. It made this hellhole a little easier to live in. Another ping made her raise her phone again and was surprised by who had texted her now, Nathaniel Kurtzberg.

Now Marinette liked Nathaniel just fine. He was in the neutral zone between the pro Lila and pro Marinette squads, most having gone to Lila. Often he along with Marc would hang out with Marinette and Chloe during art club time. But was too uncertain to choose a side. Lately though he had been distancing himself more from the pro Lila squad. But back to the present.

Nathaniel had sent an interesting text; ‘Hey Marinette, I know this is sudden, but can we talk in person. It is really important. I swear on my honour and skills as an artist that this is not some foul trick composed by the likes of Lie-la. So, can we meet this afternoon at the pond in the park?’

Now that made Marinette sit up straight. For Nathaniel had made a sacred vow that the art club had created at the beginning of the first year and no one broke that vow. If you broke that it would be considered a sin and you would inquire the wrath of all the club members. It did not matter if you were a friend or foe. Once someone made the vow to Chloe and broke it. Let’s just say they still had some leftover trauma from the club’s vengeance. So, to repeat no one broke that vow and got away with it.

Marinette made a quick screenshot of the text before sending her reply; ‘Sure, see you at two’

“Want to go out, Duusu?” Marinette asked the curios looking peafowl.

Her answer was an exited nod and twirl in the air. They were exited to go and see the outside world.


	3. a reveal of heart and secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel has a few important things to tell Marinette. It makes her happy, anxious and curious beyond reason, all in that order.

Along with the changes to her room, Marinette had also changed her wardrobe. She now wore a cropped baby blue hoodie over a grey-purple shirt, that matched her leggings. Over her leggings she wore a high waisted demin coloured skirt with matching heeled ankle boots. A new larger purse, more a satchel really, hung from her shoulder. It would allow her to carry her sketchbook and other tools more easily. Her hair now mostly hung lose over her shoulders with two braids coming from the sides and connecting at the back of her head.

Once she was ready Marinette walked at an easy pace to the agreed meeting spot. Duusu Had taken to hiding within her hood, so that they could drink in all of the sights. Being both not used for a hundred or so years and being broken, made this a real treat for the little peafowl. Marinette could practically feel the little god vibrating with joy, to be in outside world again. 

The sun was shining through the clouds and a soft breeze made the early autumn leaves rustle in the trees, as the two reached the park. Marinette could already spot the red-haired omega sitting on a bench close to the pond in the shade of a willow tree. He was fidgeting with a pencil and his sketch book lay on his lap. His posture looked tense.

By the look of it he too had a wardrobe change. Marinette was gonna bet that Marc had helped with the ensemble. Those two were inseparable. He wore a white long-sleeved turtleneck shirt with grey stripes on his chest. Faded navy pants and a jacked tied around his waist. A black and white backpack with rainbow details sat beside him.

“Hey, Nathaniel,” Marinette called out, gaining said boy’s attention as she neared.

“Hey, Marinette,” Nathaniel greeted, his shoulders losing the smallest amount of tension. “Glad you could come. I hope you weren’t too busy.”

“Circumstances made it so that I had nothing scheduled today. But I do hope you were not lying about it being important. Otherwise I will send the Fury’s of art upon thee,” The blue-eyed girl exclaimed in a posh voice. Marinette hoped that it would lighten some of the tension that was flowing through the air and it seemed to work. There was no need for an Akuma today.

“Oh, I beg mercy of thee. Do not condemn me to such a fate, for I would not dare to break my vow,” Nathaniel exclaimed in kind, placing his hand on his heart. It made both of the omegas chuckle and the hidden kwami purr softly.

“So, what is it you wanted to talk about?” Marinette asked, as nonchalant as possible. As she sat down on the bench and pulled out a thermos from her satchel. Which held the gods elixir, coffee. “It sounded quite urgent from your text.”

“Yeah, it is,” Nathaniel said sheepishly, scratching his neck. “But it is not an easy subject to start a conversation with. Or to talk about in general, I believe. So, let me first ask you how you are feeling. I know you have probably had this question asked to many times already. But I know what it is like to be akumatized and of the nightmares that follow so don’t try to say that all is just hunky-dory great.”

Marinette hummed at his words, raising an amused eyebrow at the last bit. Before turning her gaze away from the redhead. Her sharp eyes scanning the surroundings for any uninvited guests. While she knew Nathaniel would keep to his word the scent anxiety kept her slightly on edge. Paranoia had settled deep into her over the past few years. Only the little hidden kwami’s presence was what kept her calm. For Duusu would inform her if someone with bad intentions was to come close.

After a moment of thought Marinette answered. “I was a bit shaken after the whole event, who wouldn’t? All considered though, I think I am doing pretty good.”

After the whole reveal of her being a true soul, Duusu had helped sort out her emotions. They had given her a few suggestions on how to more healthily coupe with the more negative ones. Who knew writing your problems down on a slip of paper and then watching it burn could be so therapeutic.

She turned her gaze back to Nathaniel. “As for the subject of our meeting. Just be blunt about and we will go from there. Keeping it bottled up and it will only stress you out over time and I really don’t wanna deal with an akuma right now,” She accentuated the last part of her statement.

“Yeah, that would really kill the mood wouldn’t it,” Nathaniel sighed. He took a small breath to collect his courage as Marinette took another sip of her coffee. Then Nathaniel bluntly stated: “I know that you are the original ladybug.”

Cue spit-take from Marinette. Mental panic has reached its peak! Abort!! ABORT!!!

“Uhm…I don’t know wha-”

“Don’t even try Marinette. The amount of times I saw ladybug land on your balcony only for you to leave through the front door and vice versa. Was a big enough give away. After that your physiques just matched up,” Nathaniel boldly interrupted. Leaving Marinette in a stunned wide-eyed stare. “Hey, I might not be a fashion designer, but I am an artist and have an eye for these details just like you.” He said quickly with a small stutter. Since he was feeling a little unnerved at her wide-eyed stare. It was as if she was staring into his soul.

“How long have you known?” The female omega asked tentively, her scent spiked with anxiety. Her body language screamed that she was ready to bolt.

“For maybe seven months now,” Nathaniel replied carefully.

“Did you tell anyone?” Marinette asked further, the tension not leaving her.

“I told no one, not even Marc. I know of the importance and reasons behind a hero’s secret identity,” Nathaniel told her sincerely, allowing Marinette to breathe a small sigh of relief. The redhead then let out a small growl of annoyance. “Unlike a certain tabloid reporter and two-faced liar.” Now that that really got the noir haired girl’s attention even more so than him knowing her secret identity.

“The spell broke,” Marinette whispered as his words settled into her brain as her eyes widened even more, if that was even possible, in surprise. While she had been frightened at the fact of him knowing her secret, but he had not told anyone. She could tell that he was honest in the fact that he had not told anyone. Since otherwise her identity would have probably been public news by now. Secrets like this would spread around like wildfire with the slightest slip off the tongue.

So, she was now more interested in the fact that he called Rossi a liar. It meant that he had broken through her spell and she wanted to know how he came to this revelation. Had it come after he had fond out about her hidden I.D. or was it something else. She was practically vibrating with a curious need to know and asked him about it.

Nathaniel turned his eyes to the sky, several emotions running trough them. Most prominent was the look of shame and pain. “It did weaken her hold over me, but what really made me realise she was a liar was when she promised to introduce me to one of my idols. One I know to have passed away. I won’t say their name, but that really broke the illusion for me,” He spoke bitterly.

Marinette let out a pained hiss at that. Knowing how painful it is to have someone disrespect your inspirational idols in that manner. She softly rubbed his shoulder in comfort and gave a small apology. Nathaniel let out a gloomy laugh and turned his eyes to the ground. “You have nothing to apologize for Marinette. I should be the one to apologize. For never mastering up the courage to stand up for you even after I realized Lie-la’s grandeur was nothing more than empty words. And I am truly sorry for that. Because after everything you have helped me with, I really should have.”

Marinette felt her heart flutter at his apology and then he just kept on rambling about how he should have stood up for her. How he should have trusted her. Making her feel hot tears gather in her eyes. She had waited so long to have one of her friends back and here was one. Trying his best to make amends and unlike the rest of her class, he had never hurt her in the same way the others had. He always remained kind to her even before he knew of her secret. He may have been afraid to stand up but did not try to ruin her life like the others. So, she had no trouble pulling him into a hug. At first it shocked the boy, but he gratefully returned the gesture.

“Don’t blame yourself. You did not do anything wrong. You did not turn your back to me like the others did. I don’t blame you for not standing up against Rossi. You would have only painted a target on your back, and she would have made you feel miserable. Like with me,” Marinette whispered. “And I need to thank you for keeping my secret all this time. It means the world to me.” Nathaniel tightened his hold on the girl as a few tears of relief and gratitude fell from his eyes, as the words left her mouth. Duusu nuzzled against her neck in comfort. A feeling of pride washing over the kwami of emotion at his little bird.

* * *

After they had calmed done they settled back into more comfortable sitting positions. The atmosphere feeling lighter than it had been around them for a long while.

“If it is okay to ask,” Nathaniel spoke carefully. “Is the new ladybug permanent? Because if I am being honest, I don’t really trust her.”

Marinette let outa pained sigh. “I made a grave mistake and because of that this new ladybug has the ladybug miraculous. I don’t know how to rectify this mistake, but I will find a way. That is a promise.”

“You always find a way,” Nathaniel assured. “I’ll keep my eyes open as well. I might not be the bravest, but I want to help. After everything I need to help. Even the tiniest bit.” Marinette wanted to say he did not have to. He did not let her say it. “You may have forgiven me, but now I need to forgive myself. So let me help. Paris is my home too.”

It made Marinette smile as she felt the sincere emotion and determination flood of her fellow omega. “Now if only I knew how Lie-la is capable of keeping our classmates and others at her bag and call. That might help take bit of stress of my back,” She sighed. Her eyes scanning the sky, hoping it held the answers.

This made Nathaniel scratch his neck again sheepishly. “Marc and I may have a theory on how she keeps everyone under her spell, actually,” He mumbled off.

Marinette whipped around so fast it was a wonder she did not get any whiplash. She grabbed the redhead’s shoulders and looked straight into his turquoise eyes. Her own silvery blue crystal eyes were ablaze with a cold fire. “Please explain how that two-faced bitch is killing all the fucking braincells of the people around us and turning them into fucking sheep,” Her voice had an icy chill to it that sent shivers up the Nathaniel’s spine.

“I didn’t know you could curse,” Nathaniel said trying to curl away from the internally raging female omega.

It resulted in Marinette raising an eyebrow, unimpressed. “Trust me when I say Chloe can swear like a bloody sailor. So, I learned a few things from her,” She huffed a small smirk on her face. She then let go of his shoulders, giving the redhead some room to breath, as a curios gaze replaced the once cold fire. “Please share. My curiosity is going to kill me.”

Before Nathaniel could start telling her about the theory however, a loud explosion penetrated the air. Both omegas turned to the source of the sound. A good distance away they saw a person a top a glider. They cackled madly as they threw loud explosives around.

Really Hawkmoth, can’t they have one day of peace? 

The answer: Nope.

“How about we continue this conversation tomorrow over lunch. Chloe and Marc can join in on the theory. I do believe Chloe will be thrilled to know how Lie-la is capable of maintaining the utterly ridiculous situation at school,” Marinette proposed. Her eyes never leaving the new akuma.

“You are going to investigate, aren’t you?” Nathaniel asked nervously. Marinette simply nodded not looking at him. He sighed, “I won’t be able to change your mind, will I? How can I help?”

“It would be best for you to get to safety,” Marinette advised. Turning to look him directly in the eye and stopping him from objecting. “You have no need to worry about me. I still have an ace up my sleeve. So, trust me,” She assured with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Nathaniel stared uneasily at his fellow omega before nodding. “Alright but be careful, okay, I better see you at school tomorrow.” Was the last thing he said before grabbing his stuff and turning away to go to one of the akuma shelters. Leaving Marinette alone.

Taking a quick survey of her surroundings, to make sure the coast was clear, she asked Duusu to come out. “Are you ready?” the little god asked. Marinette smirked in reply. Let’s see what they were capable of.

**“Duusu, Spread my Feathers”**


	4. first blood and blue wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim encounters his first akuma and Paris has a new real hero.

Timothy really wanted to know who thought it was a good idea to put Guy Gardner on monitor duty, because this was clearly not a fucking prank!!!

Let us backtrack a bit shall we, the young alpha had gone out after having put all his stuff at his new loft, to go and gather information. He had done some research beforehand on the internet but the blog that had started out decently had turned into nothing but a gossip site. He had not been as thorough as he normally was since he was still a bit skeptical of the situation. He also needed to get a coffee machine.

He had just walked through a few blocks when a loud explosion penetrated the air and made his ears ring as if a train conductor was whistling directly into his ears. It took a minute to stop but that did not stop him from scouting the surroundings for the source of the explosion.

He found it in the form of a horrendously colour coordinated person with a large neon orange helmet on top of a circle form glider a few streets away. An akuma. It was real.

He pulled up his hood before slipping into the shadows, like he was trained to and pulled out his hidden utility belt. The Bat pack ways will not be leaving him anytime soon. He then quickly took to the rooftops, applying a scent blocker and ear plugs along the way, towards the danger zone.

Upon arriving on the danger zone another explosion rung loudly through the air making Tim very grateful for the special function earplugs he put in. He took to perch on one of the higher rooftops to observe the situation. By the looks of it the two Parisian heroes had already arrived, but he was not impressed by what he saw. Rather disappointed if not disgusted.

First the akuma; The male threw golden balls, that he got from a metal backpack, that exploded upon impact. Though the explosions them self were small and would only leave any physical damage if they exploded a foot away from you. They had already destroyed some parts of the surrounding buildings though. The explosions were however very loud, as he found out himself and it would be a miracle if the bystanders weren’t deaf by the end of it.

Then came the heroes, if you could even call them that.

Chat Noir was acting like a spoiled child throwing a tantrum over not getting his favourite toy. He kept on trying to trip the new ladybug up while screaming and whining at her to tell were the real ladybug was. Or he was taunting the akuma, who in turn threw more bombs that the mangy cat dodged but then those bombs got dangerously close to the civilians that were still in the area. Did he not realize that his actions could get people killed like that? Was this a game to him and did not like the rules of?

Then there was the new ladybug at first, she had his sympathies for chat trying to trip her up on every possible occasion. That changed when he saw how she subtly led the akuma to the bystanders, bringing them into danger, only to ‘save’ them at the last moment. Oh, how that made Timothy’s blood boil.

He made these observations within a few seconds and he quickly sprang from his perch and into the action. He was not going to let the innocent bystanders become unnecessarily injured by their ‘heroes’ reckless actions, if he could help it.

The moment he safely hit the ground he bolted to a small group of civilians, that were desperately clutching their ears. He placed his hand on the back of the smallest of the group and gaining the attention of the surrounding people. They looked at him with utterly confused and scared looks. Likely they were tourists given by their attire. He motioned for them to follow him, since they would not be able to hear him over the explosions and ringing, and swiftly guided them away from the danger.

Once he got them far enough from the danger zone, picking some more bystanders along the way, he motioned for them to book it out of dodge. Then went to get any left behind stragglers out. There was only one left and the child had gone to hide behind some of the rubble. Looking around frantically and calling out for help as tears run down their cheeks.

He began to run towards the young pup, only to watch in horror as one of the bombs exploded at the base of the rubble. The bomb having been intended for Chat noir who had dodged to the side without a care and allowed the rubble to crush the scared pup underneath. The terrified look would be haunting Tim’s nightmares to come, as blood pooled from underneath the rock. A small hand was sticking out as if desperately reaching out for safety.

Chat noir should be eternally grateful that hawkmoth is only capable of akumatizing one person at a time without aid. Otherwise they would have a super-powered ex-robin on his tail.

It was time to stop this madness. His secrecy might become compromised but so be it. Taking out his grappling gun he took to get a better vantage and knock the immediate danger of his glider. Then he had to destroy the backpack to keep the Akuma from getting or making any more bombs. Grabbing several explosive birdarangs he took aim.

“IN COMING!!!”

A blue blur of a person slammed feet first into the akuma’s back. Knocking the akuma off their glider and crashing onto the ground, creating a spiderweb patterning on the ground. A loud screeching sound rang through the air as the metal backpack shattered.

The person clad in blue rolled upon impact over the akuma and then flipped backward creating some distance between the two of them, then they took on a battle stance. Giving Tim the chance to examine the newcomer.

The female was clad in a dark blue tunic and matching leggings with thigh high boots. Around her waist she wore a silver cloth belt and light blue faded skirt that was open in the front and had a peacock motif, given by the fuchsia eyes at the tips of the skirt. Her blue tipped hair was pulled into a messy braided ponytail with two feathers sticking out. Her weapon, a fan, was poised and ready to attack.

The akuma stands back up and lets out a fierce snarl but the unknown female was unfazed by it. She only narrowed her rose coloured eyes into an ice-cold glare, that sent shivers down the spines of all who were watching. The akuma sent their glider to attack the blue clad female, but she easily jumped over it and used their fan too slice through the glider itself. Then she sprinted to her target with great speed. He tried to defend themselves but with their atrocious combat abilities, blue easily throws them over her shoulder before slamming the bud of her fan onto the helmet splitting it in two. Final someone competent has shown up.

A sickly looking black butterfly flew out of the helmet and the peacock themed person turned to the new L.B. “Ladybug! Purify it!” she commanded shocking said ‘hero’ into action. The spotted girl stumbled a bit and had to throw her yoyo out for a second time before being able to catch the butterfly and then letting it go, now as a healthy-looking white butterfly. She only then then summoned her lucky charm, a bow, and threw it into the air calling out to her power. The bow transformed into a large swarm of ladybugs that went around restoring the wreckage back to its original state and brought back those that lost their life. Like in the videos from the tabloid blog.

Seeing the young child, that had just been crushed, alive and look around absolutely confused brought the Gothamite a certain feeling of wonder and overwhelming dread. Because if these heroes could reverse death how many had already died.

A strange black and purple goop surrounded the akuma bringing the hidden alpha’s attention back to him and the blue clad female. Once the goop receded in the place of the akuma now sat a teenage boy with mousy hair and a pair of round glasses on their face and was looking around completely confused. The peacock theme hero sat infront of the boy and began to talk to him. She seemed to be comforting the boy, but Timothy was too far away to hear what she was saying.

As he saw Chat and LB advance on the two however, he decided it to be best to listen in and gain some first-hand information. He also had a prominent theory running through his head upon having observed unknown hero’s combative skills and actions and needed to see if he was correct.

As the akuma victim was taking away to a therapist, hopefully, the blue clad hero turned to the so-called heroes of Paris. Before she could get a word out however Chat Noir lunged at her with a yell to call out his own power. Luckily though the peafowl easily grabbed the cat boy’s wrist and redirected him into destroying a nearby café chair. Before hurling him to the ground and knocking the wind out of him, but not letting go of his wrist.

“Are you going to attack every person that is not ‘your’ ladybug and is trying to help,” she spoke in a voice that sounded so done with the world. Chat let out a hiss. “I am not going to fall for your lies Mayura,” the blond snapped.

“Do not ever align me with the likes of Mayura,” the bluenette hissed in return, voice filled with a cold malice that made the boy feel a shiver. “I do not expect you to trust me right now, but at least give me a chance to prove myself,” She spoke more calmly now as she helped Chat noir back on his feet, before taking a few steps back.

“How did you even acquire the peacock miraculous?” Ladybug asked skeptically, her eyes glaring into the other girl. Who did not seem to care.

“It was intrusted to me and I was told to use it for the good of Paris. Which I intend to do, no matter what. Paris is my home and Hawkmoth has been tormenting it for too long,” She spoke with conviction her own rose-coloured eyes alight with fire. “Now I belief I should introduce myself. You may call me Royal Blue,” She said while placing here fan over her heart and bow her head ever so slightly.

The other heroes wanted to interrogate her more, but a beeping sound stopped them. A timer. “A month trial period, for both of you, at the end we will meet on Saturday at midnight on the top of the Eifel tower. We will decide how to proceed afterwards,” Chat Noir stated. Gaining an affronted gasp from ladybug.

“Why am I being put on a trial period!” She exclaimed.

“Because you refuse to tell us any information about what happened and where the real Ladybug is! If she were here, we would have no need for you or this hero wannabe,” Chat Noir yelled back in frustration. Tim’s eye twitched in annoyance. ‘You did not do much to help the situation either.’ Timothy thought bitterly and the sentiment seemed to resonate with Royal, given by the way she glared at the two when they weren’t looking.

The two children wanted to argue some more but the beeping sound interrupted them once more. Good they might have turned into an akuma themselves if they continued. Just as the news crew, along with miss tabloid, entered the area the ladybug and cat ‘heroes’ left the scene. They immediately tried to swarm to Blue Royal, but to everyone slight surprise her skirt unfurled from her waist into two large wings. The wings beat down as she jumped into the air sending her high into the air, leaving a mob gobsmacked reporters and curious Gothamite in her wake.

Though Timothy could have gone in pursue, he decided it best to lay contact at a later time. He got some information to process and work on.

He also really needed coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna see what Marinette looks like. I made a drawing over on my Tumblr.  
> Here is a link for if you are curious: https:  
> https://lunarianillusion.tumblr.com/post/637859646278975488/introducing-marinette-dupian-cheng-as-blue-royal


	5. new week & new faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Marinette meet. Tim enters the class and starts to wonder.

It was Monday which meant another weak of pain and scorn that she would receive and have to dodge from the mindless sheep, that flocked around the venomous Lie-la, whenever it was commanded of them. Yes, Marinette truly hated Mondays and all that it implied for her. At the very least, given with events of the past week, she would now have both Chloe and Nathaniel by her side during the torture hours of hell.

She made sure her thermos was full of her special coffee elixir that would keep her awake without fail. She was especially going to need it after her long midnight training session with Duusu last night. They had trained so that she had more control over her emotions and in turn her new ability of creating guardians. She refused to call them sentimonsters. Which had left her with little sleep. so yes, her god’s elixir was needed to survive. No-one was allowed to question that, not even Chloe and her worry over Marinette’s ‘excessive’ caffeine intake.

With thermos in hand and kwami safely hidden within her hoodie, Marinette slowly trudged out of her home’s side door. As the noir haired girl walked her way to hell, her still dull sleep deprived senses made her bump into another person. Normally now, if Marinette was awake, Marinette would have just stumbled back a little and apologized, but due to the lack of sleep she lost her grip on her coffee. Something that also happened to the other person upon collision. Both of their eyes landed on the others coffee and then widened in horror as the brown elixir of life started to make it descend to the concrete sidewalk. In a moment of clarity, the two dived for the other’s containers of ambrosia, while loudly exclaiming: “Not the COFFEE!”

To the relief of both of them, they were able to catch the containers without losing a single drop. After making sure their grips were secure the two turned to one and other.

The person Marinette bumped into was a young male alpha, close to her age. She could not help but think that he was rather cute. He had a lean build but seemed to have some trained muscle on him. His wild raven hair danced infront of his blue eyes that reminded Marinette a bit of the ocean. His dark grey and red clothes brought those eyes out nicely. He also had a nice scent, that was a mixture of coffee beans and mint. It made the omega inside her give a small purr, to which he gave a soft rumble in response. The two teens flush and turn away to fight of their growing blushes.

It takes a moment for the two to regain their composure. The alpha regains it first and clears his throat. “Thank you for saving my coffee from impending doom. I don’t think I will survive the day otherwise,” he said with a small chuckle, as he offered her thermos of brown bitter goodness back to her.

“Well you did save my own elixir from its own tragic fate, so I think where are even on that part,” the noir omega replied in a light tone, as the two exchanged beverages. “Sorry for bumping into you like that. I wasn’t really paying attention to my surroundings.”

“Don’t worry too much about it. I wasn’t really paying to much attention either. Happens to the best of us,” The alpha spoke reassuringly. He stretched out his free hand to her, “Name’s Timothy, but please call me Tim,” He introduces.

She happily shook his hand in greeting. “Marinette and it is a pleasure to meet a fellow coffee lover. So, what is the occasion for an extra black with, I believe, four espresso shots?” She could not help to ask in a slightly joking tone. The scent of strong coffee always had a story to it and when it comes to coffee, she could not help being curious.

Tim laughed a bit at her tone, making Marinette preen a little as the tiredness slowly faded from his scent. “Five actually and I pulled an all-nighter doing research on the Paris situation. I ran into my first akuma yesterday and was not so happily surprised by it. Since I was not informed of this before I moved here,” he huffed in slight frustration. he took a swig of his coffee as the two started to walk alongside each other.

Marinette gave the boy a look of sympathy for his misfortune. She knew the decision to go completely radio silent to the outside world had been a stupid idea of the mayor and Chloe had agreed full heartily with her. It had brought several problems that made akuma’s more difficult to deal with. Especially when it came to tourist’s. While the locals were now semi used to the akuma of the day, tourists were not. Thus, they became easy targets to becoming pawns and often unknowingly ran into danger. But Paris economy ran on tourism and the mayor was a fool for making his own pocket money his top priority. Chloe has been trying to change things, but it is a slow process.

“-nette, Marinette,” The omega was startled out of her thoughts by Timothy calling out her name. Her crystal eyes snapped to look directly into ocean ones. “Ah, sorry about that I was lost in thought,” she said with a slightly nervous chuckle and averted her eyes.

“Don’t worry about it. I have those kinds of moments all the time myself,” the alpha reassured. His scent changing slightly to be more soothing, her scent must have reflected her more negative thoughts. She was grateful for the gesture. “But is this Francois Dupont?”

That question made a small ball of anxiety start to grow into the pit of Marinette’s stomach. “Yes…” she said slowly taking in his expression looking for any clues. “Why you ask?”

“I am a new transfer student,” He answered simply. Marinette could immediately feel the small ball explode and begin to create a web of anxiousness trough her nerves. Just great.

She may have just met the boy, but just from the first impression Marinette could honestly say she liked the tired looking alpha. Coffee lovers like them don’t come by every other day either. And now she had to watch him get woven into Lie-la’s web of lies and be manipulated. His future would be ruined and Marinette was in all honesty too tired to deal with Lia-la’s bullshit anymore. She had more important things to worry about now. But it was just who she was, she was a person who cared way too much and could not stop that. So, here she would have to just mentally prepare herself for the inevitable.

Placing her free hand onto her face she gave a small silent prayer for her new acquaintance. She then turned to look at Timothy and was not surprised at the curious look he was given her. Oh, you poor soul. She placed her hand onto his shoulder and looked him directly in the eye. “I am sorry to say this, but welcome to hell. Now let’s go and collect your schedule and hope you are not in my class,” The omega spoke darkly and turned back to her torture palace with a slightly confused alpha following behind her.

Much to the omega’s dismay and dread, Timothy was in her class. The two had just rounded up the tour of the school and were on their way to Marinette’s classroom. Marinette softly grumbling out a few prayers for the alpha as they neared the door, hoping he would not be turned into one of the sheep.

“So, do you have any tips for me, before we go into class?” Marinette took a small breath and took careful thought over how to answer the question. She turned took once again look the alpha over, how looked at her with a curious expression. She would give him a warning before he walked into the spider’s web. Beyond that fate would have to decide for him.

“Just… whatever you hear come out of Lila Rossi’s mouth, try to take that with a grain of salt,” She turned away only to turn back to ad a bit more to her statement. “Or a truckload.”

With that Marinette and Tim walked into the demon’s lair. Marinette really hated Mondays.

* * *

To say Tim was appalled by the lack of intelligence and discipline by both the students and teacher would be an understatement. The things he had heard in the few minutes of walking into the room made him want to sneer in disdain. Akuma class, demon class might be a fitting name.

When he and Marinette had walked into the classroom, their ears had immediately been subjected to the fakest sweet voice he has ever heard. The voice had come from girl with sausages for hair and was regaling a tale of how she saved Jagged Stones **cat** and then made a song about it. This was one the most atrocious lies he had the displeasure of hearing, but for some reason every student that surrounded the liar was eating that story up and believing every word. That made his inner fanboy rage. Because Jagged was known to have an allergie to cat hair. Not to mention that he had raised Fang for nearly twenty years, and cats and crocodiles are not known for being able to live together. So how was she supposed to save a none existing cat?

Upon the alpha and omega duo’s entry a welcomed silence fell over the liar and her posse. Which gave Tim’s ears some relief, but that changed as Marinette went to take her seat. As she walked past the posse and sausage they all turned to give her dirty looks and ‘whisper’ some very rude comments about her. Some even clearly tried to trip her as she passed, but she evaded them with surprising grace leaving those who tried a bit shocked in her wake. Before taken her seat next to a blond female alpha in a white off shoulder shirt and behind a redhaired omega, who she seemed to be friends with as they started to chat.

He had only just met the omega, but from their short interaction he just knew that she did not deserve this treatment. At least she had a few people in her corner and by the looks of the class they were likely the only once with working braincells as well.

The teacher also seemed to lack working braincells from what he witnessed. He was introducing himself as Timothy Mikhail and was telling about having moved around a lot and just moved from Gotham, he felt a shiver run down his spine in warning. Because clearly he had said the wrong for the orange lying sausage haired harpy was released, in force.

She had interrupted him mid-sentence and gone on about how she had helped Batman fight off Two-face and how she had to turn him down at becoming his protégé because she was too busy and had to move around a lot. That then evolved into her talking being childhood sweethearts with Damian Wayne. Excuse him while he vomits. How the Wayne family loved her and then butchering all their names. These were all such stupid lies that could be easily fact checked but nope, these people had no braincells. And the teacher straight up encouraged her on her great ‘achievements’ and as the posse began to make a ruckus, she did nothing to quiet them down. Just instructed him to take his seat next to the redhaired omega, Nathaniel, who was sitting infront of Marinette. Small mercies.

Due to them being occupied, only a few of the posse looked at him as he took his seat and sagged into the chair. He gave a quick glance to his seatmate, Marinette and her seatmate, Chloe Bourgeois the mayor’s daughter, and he could smell the suffering that was rolling of them. He could already relate and could feel a migraine coming along. Was this maybe a mistake? Was any information could get here worth the headache? He needed more coffee.

As Bustier turned to start her lesson, again not even trying to silence the ruckus, the alpha turned to Marinette. “While I am thankful for your warning beforehand, I think it was a bit of an understatement. I need a sea’s worth of salt,” Timothy spoke in a tired tone.

A moment of shocked silence passed between the four. The three Parisians staring at him with wide eyes. Then Choe exclaimed in absolute glee that he had been gifted with an immunity to the absolutely ridiculous Lie-la plague. Nathaniel patted him on the shoulder and also proclaimed him to be blessed. Marinette stayed silent but her eyes were filled with wonder.

When she did try to say something, Bustier interrupted her and spoke up about them having to be quiet. Whilst she completely ignored the people in the front, who were making the most noise. Tim could practically feel the four of them rolling their eyes at the same time.

“Let’s talk more during the break,” the noir haired omega suggested the moment the adult beta had her back turned. He and the other two nodded in response. Now to hoping this first half of the day would pass by quickly.


	6. future pack?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping the sheep and snake, Tim and the five sane ones chat over a nice meal. Gaining some information and a possible pack along the way?

The first half of the day had taken a strenuous long time to finish up and had been torture for the four sane ones in the back of the room. The lunchbreak could not have come any later in their minds. The moment he bell rang they had already packed their bags and were ready to go. Now they only had to get past the bitch and her sheep.

The three Parisians were able to reach the door more easily, Marinette had to avoid getting tripped though, then Tim did. As he walked behind the three the liar intercepted his path to freedom gaining him the attention of the whole class. The sausage haired girl gave him a look that reminded him of how some people would look at him at the gala’s he had to attend. It made an uncomfortable feeling run through his body.

“Hey Timothy, you want to sit with us for lunch,” The way she said his name and the overly fake sweet tone made his skin start to crawl. “Maybe we can get to know each other and give you a guided tour before classes start again.”

A small blond-haired omega fully dressed in pink then exclaimed in a slightly high-pitched voice. “You could tell us about all of your adventures around the world,” she then let out a small gasp. “Wouldn’t it be cool if you and Lila were somewhere at the same time, maybe you saw each other?”

An auburn beta, miss tabloid, spoke up next in an almost arrogant tone of voice. “Yeah, but I bet he didn’t meet all the amazing Lila has met.” Both her tone and the way she spoke as if he wasn’t present made his eye twitch in annoyance. A whispered conversation started among the foolish classmates to which the alpha took no interest. He instead took to looking at the three Parisians who hadn’t fallen for the liar. They were waiting for him but seemed to really want to leave the premiss.

Chloe looked ready to fight if the need comes. Her body stood in a defensive position, her hackles raised, infront of the two omegas. Her icy blue eyes glaring blazing daggers at the sheep and spider. Nathaniel had a slightly uncertain look in his visible eye and stood in a fight or flight position. He fidgeted with a pencil that he still had in hand his eye scanning the surroundings. He stayed loyally beside his fellow omega.

Speaking of whom as his eye fell on the noir omega, the same feeling he had felt upon meeting her surfaced back up inside him. He did not know where it came from, but it made him gain a protective feeling over the girl he had just met. So, the glimpse of well-hidden fear in the girl’s eyes made that feeling roar inside him in anger.

He turned back to the orange beta and coolly interrupted her speech about something she so called accomplished. “Thank you for the offer, but I already had a guide tour by Mari-” he did not get to finish talking. For saying the omega’s name made the liar let out a loud gasp. Shit, he started off with saying the wrong thing.

“Oh, I didn’t know that. I hope Marinette was nice to you.” The brunette gave a sideway look to said omega, who sifted her once composed stance into a more defensive one.

“I bet she made some horrible lie about you, Lila,” Miss Tabloid took over with a hiss. “Seriously Marinette, when did you start becoming such a bitch? Jealousy is not a good look for you. So, grow up.” Those words made Chloe release a feral alpha growl. Nathaniel took a step infront of Marinette as Chloe was preparing herself to lunge.

The only ones to not react aggressively back but rather backed off in fear were the pink dressed omega, the goth omega, the small rainbow haired beta and two the darker skinned beta boys. Another blond alpha this one a boy was giving Marinette this disappointed look, that did not sit well with Tim. The rest took to taking on a more aggressive stance in return to the female blond. The room was slowly starting to fill up with a strong aggressive smell. Tim really wondered why the teacher wasn’t doing anything and what the hell he signed himself up for.

The raven-haired alpha turned his eyes to Marinette and their eyes locked. He gave her a smooth motion with his head to the door and mouthing to her that he would meet her at the entrance. She caught on quickly as she gave him an affirmative nod. Good, on to phase two.

“Thank you for the offer with lunch,” Tim spoke loudly and clearly. Breaking through the tension and gaining the attention from the class. The noir haired omega swiftly seized the opportunity to get herself and packmates out of the room. “But I have some prior arrangements that i need to take care. So, I won’t be present during lunch,” He continued in his business persona.

He hoped he would be able to leave after that statement, but the spider wasn’t done with trying to get him into her web just yet. “Then maybe we could help with that. We ca-”

“Thank you for the offer but I rather you not. These are more private matters,” He lied smoothly. “So, if you will excuse me.” The alpha made sure to subtly add some of his alpha voice into his words as to make his statement final. Before speed walking out of the suffocating classroom.

He needed a really strong coffee and he needed it now!

Tim practically flew down the stairs towards the entrance and to who he thought were, the only sane ones. He was a little surprised to see another person standing alongside them. They were most likely from another class. The person had charcoal black hair that had been pulled up and lightly tanned skin. They wore a dark hoodie with a rainbow across their chest, light blue demin shorts and dark leggings over which they wore grey lace up boots.

The moment he reunited with the group and the new addition, an omega boy named Marc, Chloe called for them to hustle out of there before the sheep and spider could catch them. Tim could not agree more.

The group of five walked through the busy streets in relative silence. A welcomed silence from Tim’s point of view. For he was checking if all his braincells were still functioning properly, given all the tall tales he had been subjected too throughout the morning classes. Did that liar not have a filter or off switch? Did the other students not fact check anything? Why was Bustier even allowed to teach? Was any possible intel he could get worth subjecting his ears to that shit?

Alright let’s think of something else, anything else. As if being able to hear his silent cry Chloe then exclaimed that they had arrived at their destination, bringing the ocean eyed alpha back to the waking world. They were standing infront of a homely two-story café in warm browns, reds and cream colours on a less busy street of Paris. Upon the window was the café’s name written in golden lettering, La Fortuna.

“I have never been here before,” He heard Marc mumble from beside Nathaniel.

“The place is not well known but let me and Minette tell you that this place is an absolute food treasure,” Chloe exclaimed with enthusiasm. Before she basically started to drag Marinette inside, who wore an expression that this was not the first time the blond dragged the petite Parisian around. Though she did not seem to mind. The other three quickly followed the two females as the bond threw open the door with a flurry and tinkling of a golden bell.

The inside of the café had that same homely vibe just like its exterior. Right through the door they group was led into a large open room, with a bar to the right and tables to the left. The floor was made out of dark wood and was covered in soft looking carpets. The walls were made wood as well and split in two sections. The lower part being the same as the floor and the upper being a more lighter colour. The place was well lit by many lights on the table’s, the walls and from the simplistic older styled chandelier that gave it a nice atmosphere.

In front of the window, to the left, was a large table able to seat six people, in the back were two circle booths and three smaller round tables were in-between. Comfortably cushioned chairs were placed at each table. In the corner was a small elevated platform that lead to a fireplace with a salon table and two armchairs. Slightly infront of the sitting corner was a staircase that lead to the second floor. Most likely it would lead to the owner’s apartment.

Behind the bar was a window that led to the kitchen were a well-muscled middle-aged man was fast at work. Nearly made the raven head think this was more a restaurant than a café by the smell of the food he was preparing. Giving prepared orders to the barista, who in turn would call out to their waiter to serve. It seemed to be a busy day. As all the smaller tables were occupied, an elderly couple were in the sitting place and several people were either at the bar or at the window table. The atmosphere of the room felt calming to him.

What Tim seemed to learn from his short time interacting with the groups was that Chloe had no trouble making herself known to her surrounding peers. Most likely coming from the fact that she was Parises mayor’s daughter. For she immediately made her presence known.

“Trevor, my man. Me and Marinette have returned to have our hunger be satiated by your define menu,” The female alpha exclaimed upon entry, gaining almost all the attention from the other patrons. The chef, Trevor, poked his head out of the kitchen window, his blond hair pulled back revealing sideburns that went seemingly well with his moustache.

A large grin spread over the man face at the sight of the blond and noir haired girls. His expression mirrored by the female barista and several guests of the café. “Mari, Chloe. Finally gracing us with your presence. Can’t stomach anything else can you,” the man happily called out, as he returned to his cooking.

“I can barely keep anything else down, these days. Truly your magic food is both a blessing and a curse,” Chloe exclaimed loudly making a smooth motion over towards the bar. Marinette slipping from the blond grasp as she did. The mayor’s daughter easily slipped under the bar door to get closer to the window. This was against protocol, but the barista only raised an amused eyebrow at the girl. This seemed to be a normal occurrence.

“Are you certain you won’t take my offer, to become my personal chef?” Her question was answered by a hearty laugh from the chef and several others, including Marinette. “Dear Chloe, this has been my dream for years, to have my own establishment. And nothing not even your puppy eyes shall be able to make me let this go,” Trevor told her, while giving her an almost cheeky smile over his shoulder. It made the blond girl give him a pout, that had Tim and the two male omegas have to hold in a few giggles.

“Aye, and a good thing too. You said it yourself Chloe. Once you have tasted his cooking, you can’t go without,” one of the customers called out, gaining several voicing of agreement from around the room. The girl simply stuck her tung out in retaliation.

After that the group of five took their seats in one of the circle booths, the one farthest away from the fireplace. Tim practically sagged into his seat and covered his eyes with his arms, the exhaustion from the akuma class starting to settle in. Who knew some foolish teenagers could be that exhausting? He could feel the Parisians give him some sympathetic smiles; for they could relate to his exasperation.

He heard the sound of a cup being slit over the table, which confused him because they had only just ordered their drinks. Were they that quick? Raising up from his arms he took in the sight of Marinette pushing her thermos cup filled with the brown elixir of life over to him. “By the look of it, you really need it,” she told the alpha simply and who was he to refuse a cup of good-looking coffee. He gives her a small sound of thanks; before he raises the cup to his lips.

The moment the liquid reached his tastebuds it felt as though the gates of heaven had sprung open wide to him. The powers of heaven gracing him with rejuvenation. Sounds came more clearly to his ears, his nose picked up the smallest smell in the air and his vision cleared from sleep. Truly this was the elixir of the gods. After greedily gobbling down the brown mixture her turned to the one who had so graciously given him this miracle. Asking the girl where on the planet he could find the resources to this brew. She gave him a cheeky grin and told him it was her special homemade brew, that she would ever share the recipe for any amount of money.

Plan B.

Staying seated in the booth the male alpha of the group turned full body to the female omega. Splaying himself over the table as if he were bowing and holding his hands in a motion of prayer. “Oh, marvellous goddess of coffee, I beseech thee to possibly request more of thy define nectar in the coming future,” He pleaded to the girl, making Chloe groan and painfully mumble that there are now two of them. He did not care the ambrosia was worth every drop.

“It’s like we are in the middle of a drama series,” Marc couldn’t help but giggle with Nathaniel, bringing the other three back into reality.

“Speaking of drama,” Tim started straightening up into his seat, cup back in Marinette’s possession. “Can you please explain the insanity of your class? Especially give me the details about the orange sausage haired spider, that is trying to play of at being human.” That description got snort of amusement from the blond beside him. A beat of silence followed as their drinks arrived and placing their orders with the nice beta waiter.

“You have probably already pinpointed that Lie-la is the cause of all the insanity in our class,” Marinette started the moment the waiter left, gaining a nod from the alpha in question. He had already made that connection, it was an obvious one, but he could not pinpoint how she got everyone to belief her. The things she said could after all be easily proven wrong by a simple search on the internet. “She has been keeping a tight leash on the class for almost three years and has been able to make the most outrageous lie sound like a fact to those sheep, that we call classmates, ears. For the life of me I could not understand how she did it, but,” The omega girl turned her blue eyes toward the other two omegas in the booth. “A little birdy told me you two, had a theory as to how she possibly does it.” This grabbed the immediate attention of the two alphas.

Chloe shot across the table in an instant. Mari, Tim and Nathaniel having to grab the drinks before they could fall over as the blond grabbed Marc by his shoulders. “Please, for the ever loving fuck explain how that fucking two-faced lying bitch is capable of turning all of our fucking classmates’ brains into shit,” She cursed out to the startled boy.

Nathaniel gave Marinette a look from across the table, while she just raised an unimpressed eyebrow at the display and took a sip from her iced coffee. Setting the drinks back onto the table, the redhead, now with his hands free, wrapped his arms around his fellow omega and carefully pushed the female alpha away. Luckily, she took the hint and took her seat once more, trying to calm herself with the fruit smoothy Marinette saved. Tim took a quick glance around the room, since they did make quite the scene. But all he saw were some amused glances thrown their way and given the events from their entry this was probably seen as normal, by people who frequented the establishment.

When the composure of his companions was regained, Marc finally started explaining his theory. “Me and Nathaniel belief that Lie-la is a none registered meta-human. And that her ability, much like our lovely nickname for her, revolves around her lies and reinforcing them. Like a form of hypnotism.”

Now that made a lot of sense. If she were a meta-human with the power over lies, that would explain how she was turning others brain to mush. But like with all answers, more questions follow. “But how then are we not under her spell?” Tim asked.

“He believe her power effectiveness relies on the others knowledge. Like with one’s own personal experience or if you know something to be a hundred percent true,” Nathaniel elaborated upon Marc’s statement, thinking of an example. “Like take for instance if Lie-la were to tell you that someone you know has blue hair and is an absolute brat, but you know this person to have red hair and be an absolute sweetheart. Because of this you will not fall under her spell, because you fully know this is a lie,” The red head finished, while scratching the back of his neck.

“Also, when you break through the illusion you cannot be put back under. Giving you a sort of immunity,” Marc added to the finale statement, before a silence fell over them as to take in the information. Gears turning to complete the puzzle.

A sudden chill ran over the group’s spines making all of them shiver, except for Chloe. When the others looked over at the female alpha, they saw a downright sinister expression along with a glee filled smile. The boys felled a small amount of fear for that expression. Marinette could only hope that the following mess would be easy to clean up.

“Queenie please tell us what you are plotting, you are being far to quiet,” Marinette spoke, taking a sip from her mug. The girl in question turned to her friend, the mischievous glint not leaving her eye.

“Just thinking about how we now have all the bloody puzzle pieces to lock up Lia-la behind bars. After all she has done, especially to you,” The blond hissed out. Tim raised an eyebrow at the blond, she must be talking about the European laws involving metas. Metas had more freedom in Europe and were able to walk freely but had to make sure they registered themselves. If you failed to do that you would be given a fine, the amount paid would be determent upon the surrounding conditions. This however was different.

“Given how she openly uses her abilities and seeming to be very aware of them could sent her to in quite a bit of trouble with the law,” Tim started the dialog. “And with her open display of defamation of several celebrities. Jagged stone, Clara Nightingale and as of today Bruce Wayne and his family and several more. I can already smell the lawyers and juvie coming for her,” Nathaniel continued, Chloe’s grin growing. “Also, over a 2000 euros worth of property damage on my account,” Marinette threw in making marc do a spit take with his drink. Tim was also perplexed at the notion. Tim was about to ask her to explain but this dialog was not yet done.

“If were talking about money that you are owed, Mari. The class probably owes you around a few thousand euros as well. With all the babysitting, custom made clothes and free sweets,” Nathaniel mumbled loud enough for the others to hear.

“That along with the bulling would build up a large case. For not only the sausage but also the other students,” Tim huffed, trying to keep his inner alpha under control. The injustice had made a surprising amount of anger run through him and his alpha roared at it, but he could not understand why. He has heard similar stories, yet he felled really effected about Marinette situation. Must be because she is the coffee goddess.

“One question. Why did you not report any of this?” The raven head asked the omega. She glanced down at her drink with a furlong expression.

“A crush, or rather an obsession,” the girl started with an almost pitiful laugh. “It made me stupid and when my head cleared, I tried to stand up and stop it but was discouraged and looked down upon. I simply got to tired to try again,” She said almost poetically. “But my rage still burns bright. So, if you have any suggestion for the course of action, I am all ears,” true to her words in her eyes roared a controlled cold fire. It was a look that was tired but calculated, something he could see whenever he looks into a mirror.

The air was again tense and silent around the group, only broken by the mayor daughter wanting to get on to a plan, suggesting that they should gather up all the evidence and get the case rolling as quickly as possible. For if she heard any more of this absurdity, someone was going to get hurt. Her bloodlust was almost tangible. Tim could understand why. He had only been with the class for have a day but was also considering some less heroic options. But he thought of how they needed to make sure the spider would not escape justice made him use those thoughts.

“I think we should do this slowly instead,” Tim spoke up. Chloe whirled around to the boy next to her, with a near crazed look and asked him why. “I think we should cover all bases and leave nothing out. So that she and the others can’t slip away from justice. Don’t you agree,” he said with a raised eyebrow at the blond. The omegas took exaggerated sips from their drinks, watching the alphas carefully. A small grin spread across the blond girl’s face and she agreed to his terms.

A more peaceful atmosphere settled onto the group as they saw their food start heading their way and lighter conversation started to wash out the serious mood. But Tim still had one question left. “Why are you including me into this all anyway? You only just met me.”

Nathaniel and Marc turned to the two girls. Who in turn turned to one and other. A knowing smile gracing their features. “Those who suffer together stick together,” Chloe simply stated, making Marinette role her eyes at her choice of words. “What queenie means to tell you is, that we need to stick together to survive this madness. And whenever you like it or not your stuck with us now. For as long as you are staying and even after, you will be a part of our pack. All three of you,” the noir omega elaborated.

Tim was surprised at how she simply she stated that he was part of her pack. It made that strange feeling inside him flutter with happiness almost. In the past he always had to work to get accepted into a pack and she just took him in like that. He did not know how to really feel about it. 

As he and the Parisian started to dig into their meals, he hoped he could truly find a pack here. Because if he was being honest that is all her ever truly wanted, to belong.


	7. no more fool

Marinette let out a relieved sigh as she entered her room and then locked her trapdoor. A safety precaution she installed when her room had been invaded by her former friends and then desecrated, destroying several commissions she had been working on. It had been a large reason for her redecorating. And since her parents did not come to check on her anymore, she could easily instal her locking system. Marinette had avoided them like the plague herself, after their falling out. For they would always give her more work to do whenever they saw her, so that they could go out. She was planning on getting a mini fridge so that she did not have to go downstairs every time to get food and risk getting dragged to work in the bakery, but that was a thought for later.

The noir haired girl stretched her arms high above her head, feeling the satisfying stretch from her muscles and letting out a small purr a that feeling. Before turning to Duusu, who had come out of hiding. The little floating peafowl had a large grin on their face.

“Okay, so mind telling me what the big grin is for,” Marinette inquired as she took a seat on her leather desk chair, raising an eyebrow at the small god.

“Oh, you noticed, and I thought I was hiding it so well,” Duusu joked making Marinette roll her eyes. She threw a small paper plane, that had been sitting on her desk, at the kwami. Duusu made a playful chirp like sound as they floated behind the little plane, guiding it around the room. Making a game out of how many tricks they could make the origami plane do. Before stopping infront of their wielder. Their smile turning a bit softer.

“I am simply happy that you are trying to expand your pack, even after what has happened to you in the past,” Duusu told her softly, making Marinette feel a bit lighter. Because she had been wondering if expanding her pack had been a good choice. She hoped she would not have to come to regret this decision later on. “Also finding another true soul is very exciting.” Wait, What?!

The casual tone in which Duusu dropped that bomb took Marinette aback. “Wait, what do you mean ‘another’ true soul? And Who?!” she asked perplexed.

The kwami blinked at the omega, a little surprised at the outburst. Then they remembered that Fu and Tikki never explained this and maybe they had chosen the wrong words when they had explained the subject last time. “Let me first correct my past statement of the true wielders,” Duusu stared, quickly shifting into a more serious persona. “Every generation a child can be born with a piece of one of the miraculouses. Like with you having the soul of the peafowl, but it is still possible for there to be more true wielders born within that generation. Just no else can be a true peafowl. Does that make it more clear,” Duusu explained to their little bird.

Marinette was massaging the bridge of the brow at receiving the new information. There was still a lot she did not know. “Yeah, I think it cleared up some things,” she breathed out. “So, who is it?”

“Who do you think it is?” Duusu asked in return. Marinette thought back on the day and quickly came to a conclusion. “It is Tim, isn’t it,” She stated and Duusu nodded. “Is that why I felt so strange around him? Because he is a true soul like me?” She asked further.

Duusu nodded and decided to share a bit more of their knowledge on the subject. “It is a form of a pack bond among the true wielders that has been constant throughout the centuries of their existence. It is draws the wielders closer to one and other and protective over each other. For even if you might not realize it, but your souls recognize each other as allies,” Duusu explains further and then let’s the silence fall over them.

Marinette mulled over the information carefully, whilst thinking back on her own experience with the alpha. She hoped that he would be her ally in what was to come, but only time will tell. And though she was curios she would have to wait to find out for which miraculous he was a true wielder for. She wanted to find out for herself. 

“I think after we completed tonight’s mission, we should go over all the things that Fu and Tikki neglected to tell me. We will also wait to see if Tim can be fully trusted, he did make a good first impression though,” Marinette stated and Duusu fully agreed with her decision. She then flipped over her commission pin board and revealing a map of Paris. It was filled with pins holding notes and connecting threads and circles were drawn over, creating a spiderweb like pattern.

“How about we do a few more training sessions,” The omega suggested to the peafowl kwami. Whose eyes were fiercely staring at a pin right above Fu’s massage parlor.

* * *

The cool night air helped in easing the nerves, that had been growing over the past few hours, that Royal had as flew over Paris rooftops. They had gone over the plan several more times and had trained in guardian creation for hours, testing her limits. So, in all they were well prepared, but if you could take away anything from the movies is that anything can go wrong. Royal hoped luck was on her side tonight as she carefully landed on her chosen rooftop. It was a few blocks away from Fu’s residence and was quite a way above ground. She would not be easily spotted by any curious eyes or her intended target.

The blue hero took a deep breath as her mind filled with determination. “No turning back now,” she whispered to the wind. She unclutched her hand which had been holding onto a small gemstone, a lapis lazuli, with several runes engraved onto its surface. Memory, mist and beast. They had helped in the forming of her guardian.

She grabbed one of the small feathers from her fan, that was secured to her belt, and focussed her emotions. Once she had them focused, she allowed the magic to flow into the feather. Before placing it onto the gem and clenching them together in her hands. Her powers then seeped into the stone and began to take on a familiar shape. Having summoned this same creature over the course of her training sessions.

The creature took the shape of a snow leopard with a long flowing tail. The body was made completely out of mist, making their feet and the tip of their tail almost disappear in the breeze. Their coat was covered in softly glowing blue circle like markings. A pair of white glowing eyes stared up at the peafowl themed hero from where they floated in the air.

“You know what to do,” Royal whispered softly to her floating creature. She received a rumble in reply telling her they knew. It gained the creature a few scratches behind their ear. Before they bonded of over the edge of the roof and dissipated into the air.

The timer has started.

_Fifteen minutes left._

* * *

Mist arrived promptly at their destination. Through the window they could see the so-called guardian, that had hurt their master, peacefully sleeping on a futon. Willing their body to dissipated into mist again, they easily slipped into the shop through the small opening under the window.

Once inside they promptly turned to the small turtle kwami that had hidden himself behind the curtain. They stared into the kwami’s eyes and willed their second power to activate. Sending a small memory into Wayzz’s mind hoping he would understand the message it held.

He seemed to have gotten their master message as the kwami’s shocked expression turned calm with a hint of sadness in his eyes. With a small nod the kwami left to the other room were the miracle box was hidden. Mist would follow soon they still had something to do here. They turned to the old beta and began to silently prowl forward.

_Thirteen minutes left._

Mist’s markings started to glow brighter as they neared the sleeping elder as their last ability activated. Placing their foreheads together mist set to work on collecting all the memories involving the miraculous or of being a guardian from Fu’s mind and forming them into a sphere of light that they held within their jaws. The fool of a guardian would no longer remember anything about the miraculouses other than what the public knew.

_Eleven minutes left._

They quickly swiped the turtle miraculous before going to reunite with the kwami of protection. They soon found him hovering over the miracle box. Mist allowed the little turtle to take a seat upon their head and handed the miraculous over to him. He seemed to be a little sad but ready to leave.

Wrapping their misty tail around the box and making sure their grip was good they took off to the window. Opening and closing the window silently, the leopard could not help a small purr escape as they finished their difficult part of their mission. All that was left was returning to their master. In their glee however they did not notice the figure following them.

_Ten minutes left._

Upon their arrival back on the rooftop, the leopard let out a happy growl to gain the attention of their master. The smile that graced her features upon the sight of the guardian and kwami made mist purr happily once more as they handed over the miracle box. Wayzz floated up to the blue hero and gave her a small greeting and apology for how things had turned out. He gained a smile and hug in return.

The tranquil moment was shattered however when a voice pierced the air and the timer beeped. “I did not take you for a thief miss Royal.”

_Nine minutes left._


	8. first encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette meets the one who has been watching her, but are they friend or foe.

Marinette had been greatly relieved when Mist had returned so quickly and seemingly having succeeded in their mission. The miracle box safely tucked in their tail, a ball of memories between the leopard’s jaws and Wayzz sitting upon their silvery head. A small smile graced her lips at the sight.

But the small moment of joy had been shattered when a. unknown presence made themselves known. How had she not noticed them, she was the true holder of the miraculous of emotions, she could feel everyone’s emotions within a six-mile radius clearly. Even if she could not on a person’s scent, she should have been able to sense his emotions long before they made themselves known. So, how had she not been able to sense them following her guardian. 

In a quick and flowing motion Royal shifted into her battle stance. Her fan at the ready in one hand miracle box in the other, Mist had her claws out and growled from deep in their throat and Wayzz nuzzled into the female’s neck hiding away from the possible danger. All their eyes focussed on the figure that now slipped out of the shadows.

To a certain degree the wielder of the peafowl was relieved that the intruder was neither Chat Noir nor her replacement. That however did not rule out the possibility that this was another akuma, albeit a better dressed one. The male wore upon a quick glance a near skin-tight suit made out of a reinforced material she could not quite place. His main colors consisted of red and black with a golden yellow coloring for his utility belts, that sat on his waist and crossed over his chest. Overall a decent ensemble, definitely better than what some akumas wore. The only things that really did not sit well with her was the length of the cape and that bloody cowl!

The male raised his hands in a gesture of surrender and moved his head to bear his throat. “I am not here to fight you, Blue Royal,” the stranger stated calmly. “Or should I refer to you by your old identity, Ladybug.”

The blue clad hero went absolutely rigid at this comment as did her companions. How? How did he find out?

Seeming able to read her body language he went on to give her a simple explanation on how he got to this revelation. He told her about how he had been there when the last akuma attacked and had made the connection due to her mannerisms around the so-called heroes and her overall combat experience. For not even someone trained in any form of martial arts, no matter how long they may have trained, would be able to pull of what she did in that little of time without real life experience. And from her reaction he could tell that his theory was correct. Great so she ratted herself out, well done Marinette.

“Who are you?” she more demanded then asked.

“I go by Red Robin and I was formerly known as Robin and protégé of the Batman of Gotham. I have come to Paris to offer you my help in taking Hawkmoth down,” Red Robin told her, while looking straight at the female before him. Though his eyes were covert by the cowl’s white lenses, Mari swore their eyes were locked.

“And how am I to be certain that you are not one of His akumas or accomplices?” The blue clad girl asked skeptically with a cold tone her eyes narrowed into a glare. The tension in the air could almost be touchable as the two continued their stare of.

Red Robin nodded at her reasoning, seeming to understand her suspicions and following cautios manner. “Understandable concerns. Though I doubt I shall be able to put your worries to rest, with just my words. But quite a few people have made my existence public to the world. I hope that when you have seen that you can be assured that I am here to help,” He spoke calmly as he lowered his hands.

“Not very secretive of you to become known to the public, protégé of the Bat,” Royal could not help to comment. It gained a small chuckle from the male before her. “Well the existence of the League is not really a secret either, hence why I were the cowl,” He bantered back. Marinette could not help her lip twitching upward even as she kept her look skeptical. For her nerves were not put to rest.

Since she could not sense his emotions, he must have a strong control over them, she focused her connection to miraculous to look into his soul. It was in correlation with a trick that Duusu had been telling her about during training. How when transformed a true soul can look through the eyes of their kwami and gain the ability to see someone’s soul. It was however a very exhausting technique and she would most likely have a massive headache in the morning, but it was a small price to pay to see if he was a threat.

The only thing giving away her use of this skill was the thin glowing ring of silver surrounding her pupil.

His souls held several shades of blue implying to someone who was loyal and strong of mind. But the colors were dull and several cracks could be seen in the core of his soul and were festering in a malicious black veins. While black could been seen as a color of mystery, which would fit with his secret ID, the way the veins seemed to be invading re-laid to him being hurt greatly. From Blue Marinette could tell though was that the vigilantly infront of her was being sincere to her at the moment. Though it took a second as she got distracted by the sight of his soul.

Still best to play save and do a background check on this ‘protégé of the Batman’ when she got back to her room. “If I were to believe you and you truly are here to help end the reign pf Hawkmoth. How would you be able to help me?” The female asked firmly as she called off the leopard beside her.

“Do not assume me to being rude, but even though you are capable the akuma’s in battle. Far better then your stand in or the mangy cat. I have come to surmise that detective work is not your forte,” Red Robin answered as he took to leaning on the railing. “I was trained in the fields of being a detective, combat and stealth by one of the best that I know of. I believe if we combine both our skills, we will be able to finally to put the plague that Paris is under to rest,” he finished.

He was not wrong she did need help in that department. She could deal with the combat part more easily now than in years past, having learned from experience. Though she had also collected some leads on the possible identity of Hawkbitch, she was unsure on how to follow up on said leads. If he truly was trained by the Bat of Gotham, someone who was considered the number one detective, he would definitely be a useful asset to the mission.

She only had one question left.

“Why now?” The question seemed to startle the vigilante before. The raw emotion in her voice a reflection of her young thirteen-year-old self, sounding so tired and confused. “I sent a message to the league years ago. Why is their only now a response?”

The male’s expression turned soft at her tone of voice and seeming to understand why she would ask this. “I have no excuse to the sheer incompetence of the one who thought your call of distress was nothing more than a prank. The suffering and deaths of the people of Paris is not something to be brushed off as a prank,” he seethed in anger a small flicker of emotion slipping from his control. Telling the blue clad hero of his sincerity.

A beeping sound of the peafowl wielders miraculous rang through the air. Six minutes.

“I get the feeling that our time is limited so I shall get to the point. Will you give us working together a chance?” And that was the question wasn’t it. Could she trust him to help her?

No, she could not, but she needed someone who could dig deep. And if the Bat had trained him his skills in what he mentioned prior would definitely of use to the cause. Still, he was an unknown with strong control of his emotions and even by looking at his soul, she was able to get more information on the male, she did not feel that she had a good read on him. So, this would be a gamble on her part. She needed a second opinion.

Turning her head, she looked at the little turtle god on her shoulder. For while she and Fu had not always had been able to see eye to eye, Wayzz has always been there to come to some sort of compromise. The little kwami always staying level-headed when there was a whirlwind around him and for that she was grateful. So, she knew she could trust him with being her second voice. The kwami and omega duo locked eyes into a silent conversation as Mist kept watch over the anomaly.

The omega’s eyes soon locked back on the vigilante’s masked once, her decision made. Marinette only hoped she would not come to regret this in the future.

“We will meet to compare notes and come to a full partnership arrangement on Wednesday at eleven p.m. at the arc de triomphe. Should there be an akuma attack before that time I want you to focus on evacuating the civilians away from danger. Try not to get spotted by Chat or LB for I belief we both agree they are not to be trusted,” the peafowl wielder informed the male of her decision. She barely made out the smallest amount of tension leaving his shoulders as Red nodded his head in agreement.

“To that we can most certainly agree,” Red Robin voiced. “Then we shall leave further questions to each other for Wednesday.”

The silence that followed his statement gave the vigilante the impression that it was time to leave. However, as he was about to take of the hero Paris called for his attention once more. Turning back to the blue clad female he motioned for her to continue. “Can you make certain no other heroes come to Paris,” her command gained her a curios tilt of the other humans head, question implied but not voiced.

“When I started being a hero, I thought the JL would be able to help, but after some research of the battle tactics they would only bring more problems than actually solve. For most league heroes seem to rely on an emotion power boost,” Red nodded along with her statement gears starting to turn. “And with Hawkmoth feeding on those emotions would make them a liability.”

“Agreed, I for one do not want to fight a mind controlled and upgraded superman,” The cowled male answered giving her some assurance that he would make sure the league would not interfere with Paris.

Being assured things would be stable until they could talk things out in two days, the two bid each other goodnight. 

As Red Robin took off into the night Blue Royal took one more look at his soul, but instead of looking at his core she observed the spectral dragon that was coiling around his soul. It was the mark of a true soul. Which led to the question: Was that Timothy?

The nudge of the leopard beside her snapped Marinette out of her head and back to reality. Swiftly she and her companions took off to her nest. She had a lot to think about, to plan for and to do and the night was not getting any younger.


End file.
